


Chlorine

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [43]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humanformers, POV Third Person, suicidal ideation implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: "It's a beautiful day, huh?" Chromedome asked, sliding the door shut behind him.
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Chlorine

"Come on, lazy bones, you can stumble a few more steps, yeah?" Chromedome said, holding the sliding glass door to the back patio open and waving encouragingly. His smile was wide, tight, practiced. He was fairly confident that he was getting quite good at putting on a brave face at this point. 

Brainstorm grumbled noncommittally and stepped outside, past the threshold of the house, squinting into the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day, huh?" Chromedome asked, sliding the door shut behind him, "you should enjoy it. You haven't been out of the house in _weeks_ , you're gonna turn as white as me if you stay in there any longer."

Brainstorm shot him an unamused glare.

"Okay, not funny," Chromedome soothed, "come on. Breeze. Sunshine. Vitamin D and oxygen. It's good for you." He ushered Brainstorm to keep walking, even at his lethargic, unengaged pace, up to the edge of the pool that lay in the middle of the fenced in backyard. Chromedome plopped down on the ground next to the edge and dropped his feet in. "Hot day, cool water! Perfect combination. Peanut butter and jelly. Come on. Sit down." 

For a moment Brainstorm wavered, staring somewhere at the fence, as if he were processing the request or debating on going back inside, before he dropped down next to his friend and kicked his feet into the water.

"Attaboy!" Chromedome cheered, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a good natured shake, "We are enjoying this nice day. Outside. It's good for you."

Brainstorm glanced at him, lips twitching toward a scowl, before he huffed a sigh through his nose and turned back to the water, staring down through the chlorinated depths to the blue-white tiles at the bottom. 

"The pools nice, right?" Chromedome prompted, after a little silence, "I actually tried to talk him out of it- when we were house shopping after the break-in, he kept telling the real estate agent he wanted a pool and I kept saying, Rewind, do you want to clean the thing? What if something falls in it? Or ducks poop in it? Pools have to be a nightmare to deal with. Do you even swim?" Chromedome leaned back on his hands and rolled his eyes, "And now he's out here doing laps like every other day. Shows me, I guess."

Brainstorm stared at the water, silent.

"But hey, I'm not going to complain," Chromedome continued when Brainstorm didn't respond, undeterred, "I like being a trophy boyfriend, believe it or not. You know how much he paid for this place? Like not-point-eight million. Million! I mean, eight hundred thousand is almost a million. It's so much money! He didn't mortgage or anything, he just had that laying around- well, saved up, but it- I dunno, I kept asking about wall sockets and washer hookups and he's talking about pools and heated floors and stuff, which is-"

"I don't know how to swim, you know," Brsinstorm said suddenly, staring at his reflection warp along the water rippling away from his ankles.

Chromedome stared at him, frozen mid-sentence. Something cold crept up his spine uncomfortably. He hadn't liked the way Brainstorm had said that. 

"...You know what, how about we go back inside, actually," Chromedome said, pulling his legs back up under him and standing up, "Come on. I'll make you those awful chicken nuggets you like. The dinosaur ones. You know nobody else eats those things, so if I make them and you don't eat them they'll go to waste."

He offered Brainstorm his hand to help him up and Brainstorm stared at it for a moment.

"And we can binge watch Bill Nye. Okay?" Chromedome added, putting back on a smile.

Brainstorm sighed, and took his hand.


End file.
